Aftermath
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to The Next Step: How will Harry handle the pressure of NEWT's and how will Severus deal with Harry's reaction?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry it's been a while. I've been working on the other story that I co-write "Home and Loved" and had a small family crisis to deal with. Here ya go though. I'm trying something new so I hope you like it.

Thanx for stopping by and reading.

Aftermath

Chapter 1

HPOV

"Harry, why won't you talk to me? Maybe I can help."

"Hermione, I appreciate the offer, but I'm just not sure I want to talk about it."

"Okay, well, I'm around if you change your mind. I don't think it's healthy for you to sit here and stare out the window every day. That's not going to change anything or bring him back any faster."

Harry jumped down from the window ledge he'd been sitting on in the Great Hall and stalked off saying, "I'm aware of that."

Harry had been in a bad mood for the last week, since Severus had left without leaving any indication of where he was going or if or when he was coming back. Albus wouldn't tell Harry anything and Minerva claimed she didn't know.

Harry knew it was all his fault for acting like a brat and not apologizing for his part of the colossal fight they had had just after his last exam but he was too pigheaded at that point to admit his part.

"_Harry, I'm sure you did exceptionally well in your exams. You have nothing to worry about. Now come to bed."_

"_Sev, I'm not coming to bed and having sex right now. I'm sure I didn't do as well as you think and I can't just sit here and not think about it."_

_Severus stood in the door to the bedroom and his face was getting increasingly redder. "Harry, I was not suggesting having sex. Nor was I suggesting we use it as a way to get your mind off the exams. I just thought it would be nice to lie down and relax and then maybe, you would be able to get some perspective on the exams and you'd see that you did fine."_

"_FINE! I did not do FINE. I stank the place up. There's no way I passed them. Maybe Defense but that was just because I brought out the patronus to prove I could. But let's face it, I suck at the rest. I couldn't transfigure a feather and there's no way that I passed Divination."_

_Harry continued to list his classes and why he thought he had failed his exams. He truly did believe that he'd passed Defense because of the patronus but really didn't believe he passed the others. He wished Severus would just let him vent and leave it alone. He knew it would be a couple of weeks until they got the results and he was going to go crazy if he couldn't get some of this worry out._

_Severus looked at Harry and walked to him. He needed Harry to calm down and listen to reason. If he couldn't get him into bed to calm and comfort him, he would have to do it here in the sitting room._

_He took Harry by the arms and looked him in the eye, "Love, you are a brilliant wizard and I'm very confident in your ability to pass your exams. I know this is a stress reaction but you really need to calm down. Everything will be fine, you'll see."_

_Severus embraced the boy, who allowed it for a moment. _

_Harry opened his eyes and broke the embrace, without thinking he whirled around and yelled, "STOP! You aren't listening to me. I failed. Flunked. Screwed the pooch. I am not the wizard that everyone thinks I am. Why can't everyone just let me be the failure that I am and leave me alone?"_

_Severus took a deep breath. He didn't want to say the things that were flooding his head but if he didn't keep himself calm, he would and that wouldn't help matters at all._

"_Harry," Severus began quietly, "I know you're upset and nervous, but that's no reason to be behaving this way."_

_Harry's face went from rigid and pink to fire engine red in an instant, "Who are you to tell me how to act?" Harry was pacing the floor and couldn't stand being in the chamber anymore. "I'm getting out of here." He walked to the portal telling the guardian to "Open the bloody hole" in parseltongue and stalked out with Severus following._

"_Harry, stop this right now. Come back in here and we can talk about this rationally."_

_He continued to follow Harry until they were in the main hall to the dungeons where a gathering of students quickly moved out of the way of the pair, but continued to watch the argument with great interest._

_Harry stopped and turned to face his lover. The look on his face stopped Severus in his tracks and had him very nervous about what was coming. "Maybe if I had had a better teacher, I could have passed."_

_The gathered students gasped and Severus took a deep breath before saying, "You know that your professors have all done a very good job of teaching you and the other students. You also know that you didn't fail your exams. Now if you insist on continuing to behave like an insolent little child then I will leave you to it and when you have come to your senses and can behave like the adult you are, I will be in our chamber."_

"_You'll be waiting an awfully long time you greasy git. I'm not a child and will not be coming to look for you anytime soon." Harry stalked off toward Gryffindor Tower and Severus headed toward Albus' office to do some venting of his own._

_No one had seen him since. _

Harry went back to Severus' chamber and sat on the worn couch in front of the fire where he'd spent the majority of his days since Severus left. He'd been intermittently fire calling Grimmauld and Spinner's End in an attempt to find Severus but had gotten no answer in either place all week. He thought he caught a glimpse of someone rounding a corner that last time he'd called Spinner's End but the only answer he'd gotten was silence.

Harry took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire calling "Spinner's End" as the fire turned green.

"Severus are you there? Sev, please answer me. I'm sure you're there and I want to talk. I need to talk." He paused to allow any reply and when none came, he tried again, "Sev please. Baby, I'm sorry I was such an arse. Please answer me."

When no reply came, he left the dying fire and headed for the main doors to take a walk to the one place he could vent his frustrations and no one would bother him, the Quidditch Pitch.

He rounded the corner and bumped head long into a running Hermione. They both fell to the floor and Harry watched as Hermione threw up all over the floor while tears streamed down her face.

Harry scrambled to her side, "Hermione are you okay?" He put his arm around her as he cast a cleaning spell to get rid of the mess.

Hermione smiled weakly and sad, "Just have a touch of the flu, sorry about that. I think I'll head to the common room and rest a while."

"Hermione, you should go and see Poppy. She can probably give you something for the…well you know."

"Harry, saying throw up won't make it happen." Hermione stood with Harry's help and was a little dizzy so she didn't argue when he lead her to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," Poppy greeted them as they walked in. "Is something wrong?"

"Poppy, I think I have the flu," Hermione started to explain "I just threw up and haven't been feeling well all day."

"Well, let's have a look. You may go Mr. Potter." Poppy took a hold of the girl and led her to the nearest bed.

"Harry, I'll be fine. I promise." Hermione wanted Harry to leave so she could talk to Poppy in private but didn't want to be rude about it.

Harry nodded and left quietly, he didn't think Hermione was being truthful about what was going on but figured she'd been experimenting with potions again and didn't want her to be embarrassed by it.

"So Miss Granger, what's really going on?

Harry walked out to the Quidditch locker room and got his broom from his locker. He hadn't been on the pitch in weeks and was really looking forward to a little air time. It always helped him think.

After twenty minutes of flying maneuvers and just flying in general, he noticed someone sitting down by the entrance watching and landed nearby to see who it was. He walked broom in hand, to the entrance and found Draco waiting.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I've been sent to get you."

"By whom?"

"Your head of house. She caught me in the hall and told me to come here and get you. Now."

Harry walked with Draco back to the castle.

Draco kept taking sidelong glances at Harry wondering just what his Godfather saw in the boy and couldn't see it.

"_Yeah, he's got a nice body," _Draco thought_, "and he's not that bad looking but really, what could be so appealing that he would go to these lengths to have him?"_

Draco stopped for a minute when his mind used, 'length', and smirked. Harry continued walking not paying any attention to the blonde.

Draco began walking again and took a look ahead at Harry, "_Okay, and he's got quite a nice bum. Firm, round, tight." _He shook his head to stop that line of thought but smiled a little at the images running through his head.

As they entered the castle, Harry said, "I know the way Draco."

Draco replied, "Yeah, well…yeah," and walked away. He couldn't stop the flood of indecent images that were crowding out polite, rational thought now and was feeling the result in his tightening pants. Seeing Goyle walking towards him he growled, "Where's Pansy?" and thinking twice added, "And Blaise?"

"In the common room." Goyle answered.

Draco headed there and upon entering and seeing Pansy and Blaise, he growled, "You two, my room. NOW."

They followed without hesitation.

Harry knocked on Minerva's door and entered without waiting for her to answer. "You summoned me?"

"Yes I did. Have a seat and put the chip on your shoulder onto the floor. I won't tolerate any attitude right now." Minerva sat behind her desk and watched as Harry lowered himself into the chair in front of her and visibly relaxed.

"Now, I have called you here to talk to you about the situation with Severus. He left last week and I know he hasn't contacted you but he has talked with me a couple of times."

Harry sat up straighter upon hearing this. He knew better than to interrupt Minerva so he just leaned forward listening.

"I have spoken with him at length about your disagreement and the reasons behind it and Severus has done something that could get him in to a bit of trouble with the Ministry."

Harry's concerned showed on his face and Minerva was glad to see that he understood the gravity of the situation.

"Harry, Severus has been spending every waking moment at the Ministry trying to get your NEWT scores so he can prove to you that you have passed your courses and you'll stop doubting your talent and abilities. The Minister has seen fit to forward your scores to me and I am allowed to give them to you now so Severus will leave them alone. Would you like them?"

Harry thought for a minute and said, "No I think I can wait until everyone else gets theirs. But, did I pass potions?"

Minerva took the scroll and looked at the notations. Her smile grew as she saw he passed Transfiguration with an "Outstanding" and got to the potions score. Her smile faltered somewhat and Harry's stomach plummeted to his feet. He knew he would fail.

Harry waited patiently as Minerva rolled the scroll and sat back in her chair, "Professor?"

Minerva looked at Harry's face and saw the anxiety in his eyes. She then smiled as the person she was waiting for walked quietly in and stood behind Harry's chair.

Harry didn't see the new guest but his stomach began to lift through his legs back to where it belonged as Minerva's smile grew. He took it as a sign that he had passed. The question now was how well did he do?

"Yes Love you did. With an Outstanding." Severus replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

"Minister, I'm told you wanted to see me," Severus said showing uncharacteristic humbleness as he walked into the Minister's office.

"Professor Snape, please have a seat," Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, motioned to a cushy chair which sat opposite of his absurdly large desk. He had every intention of giving Snape what he had been pestering everyone within the ministry for, but only because it was for Harry. Having such a promising wizard in his debt would be quite a coup.

"I understand you have been inquiring about the NEWT results of Harry Potter, and though you've been told by everyone whom you've spoken with that Mr. Potter will have to wait just like everyone else, you have persisted in trying to get those results. Is that correct?"

For the first time in his life, Severus was truly nervous. His palms were even sweating as he carefully answered, "Yes Minister that is correct. If I might explain…"

The Minister held up his hand to stop the explanation he knew was coming, "No explaining required. Since it is for Mr. Potter, I have gotten his exam graded and I have the results here." Scrimgeour placed his hand on a piece of parchment on the desk in front of him.

Before Severus could ask for the results could be given to him for Harry, the Minister's assistant entered and informed him he had a call that he must take now.

"Professor, please excuse me while I take this. My assistant will show you out to the waiting area and let you know when you may return and we will discuss this parchment further."

Severus nodded and followed the assistant out and sat in the chair outside the office door. While he was waiting he thought back on the week and how he got to this point.

…"_Harry, stop this right now. Come back in here and we can talk about this rationally."_

_He continued to follow Harry until they were in the main hall to the dungeons where a gathering of students quickly moved out of the way of the pair, but continued to watch the argument with great interest._

_Harry stopped and turned to face his lover. The look on his face stopped Severus in his tracks and had him very nervous about what was coming. "Maybe if I had had a better teacher, I could have passed."_

_The gathered students gasped and Severus took a deep breath before saying, "You know that your professors have all done a very good job of teaching you and the other students. You also know that you didn't fail your exams. Now if you insist on continuing to behave like an insolent little child then I will leave you to it and when you have come to your senses and can behave like the adult you are, I will be in our chamber."_

"_You'll be waiting an awfully long time you greasy git. I'm not a child and will not be coming to look for you anytime soon." Harry stalked off toward Gryffindor Tower and Severus headed toward Albus' office to do some venting of his own._

_Severus pounded on the Headmasters door and did not wait for the 'Come In' before pushing the door open and entering the office. "Albus, he really has climbed up my last nerve. I just cannot deal with this adolescent behavior any longer." _

_Severus walked up to the desk and began to sit but stopped mid squat and began to pace instead as he continued his diatribe._

"_He knows he's a brilliant wizard and that very few in this school could even come close to his talent and yet he persists in stalking around the chamber scowling and complaining about 'screwing the pooch' and won't listen to reason." He stopped his pacing and looked at Albus for the first time, "How am I to get him to listen to reason when he is so preoccupied that he actually insults not only me but the entire teaching staff in front of other students?"_

_Albus waited to see if there would be more before saying, "Severus, please come in. Why don't you have a seat?"_

_Severus sat in the referenced chair and waited for an answer to his question. _

_Albus sat at behind his desk and watched as the Potions Master calmed himself and realize he had not, in fact, been invited in until just that moment. _

"_Albus, I am sorry I shouldn't have barged in."_

_Albus waved his hand dismissing the apology and replying, "Severus, no apology needed. I understand the emotion of the moment carried you here and I will certainly do anything within my power to help you. First though, why would Harry, 'screw a pooch'?"_

_Severus looked at his mentor and smiled, "It is teenage vernacular for 'failing'. You see, my…" Severus paused not knowing what to refer to Harry as, boyfriend, lover, mate, and decided to rephrase his statement, "Uh, Harry has decided that he has failed miserably, all of his exams, with the exception of his Defense exam as he showed off his patronus. He will not listen to reason and look at this rationally."_

"_Severus, might I stop you for a moment and remind you of your reaction after your NEWT exam. I believe you drank an entire bottle of fire whiskey, threw up on your head of house and then slept for three days. Then again, I may be mistaken."_

_Severus blushed furiously and said, "Well, that I could have dealt with. How do you reason with someone who won't listen?"_

"_You don't. Harry will come to his senses when he is ready and will calm down. Until then, I'm afraid there isn't anything you could do short of proving to him that he passed…"_

_Severus jumped up from his chair and yelled, "Thank you Albus you're a genius," as he ran from the stunned Headmasters office. _

_Albus looked at the portrait to his right and asked, "Phineas, you don't think he'll actually go to the Ministry do you?"_

"_Well Albus," Phineas replied, "I wouldn't be surprised. Love makes people do the strangest things."_

Severus had wasted no time after leaving Albus' office. He went directly to his room and packed a few things and left campus. He didn't take the time to tell anyone what he was doing because he hadn't thought he would be gone that long. He had so many contacts within the ministry he was certain he could get the results in no time.

He was wrong. Every person he'd spoken to said the same thing, "Sorry Severus, I can't help you." No matter where he turned he got the same answer. He knew he was risking his career in hounding his colleagues for this but he knew it was the only thing that would prove to Harry that he was wrong about himself.

Now, he was sitting outside the Minister's office waiting to see the parchment that would put things back to normal. He was starting to get impatient but knew he couldn't push his luck with the Minister so he sat and waited.

"Albus, how nice to hear from you. Would this be about the Potions Master sitting outside?"

"Yes Rufus it is. Has Severus told you why he is at the ministry every day?"

"He hasn't had the chance but I do know why he is here. I was in the process of providing him with the sought after information when you rang."

"Excellent. I would consider it a personal favour if you would please provide a copy to Severus and floo a copy to Minerva. She is most anxious to see Harry's results as well."

Scrimgeour realized that his plan to have Harry indebted to him had just been thwarted by Albus because no matter who he presented the results to now, Severus had not been given the chance to ask for them on Harry's behalf.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Of course Albus, I would be happy to. You'll have them momentarily."

"Thank you Rufus. I am indebted to you. I'll let you get back to your meeting."

Rufus stood and walked to his door. With his hand on the knob, he paused and grumbled a few nasty phrases and Albus' name, plastered a smile on his face and opened the door.

"Severus, come back in now." He led Severus in and motioned to the chair Severus had previously occupied, "Have a seat."

He looked at Severus for a moment and wondered why he was so interested in helping Harry as they had never been particularly close. "Severus, before I give these to you, I was wondering why you are so interested?"

"Well Minister, Harry and I have become closer this year as he prepared for his exams and I have found that he is a much better wizard than I ever gave him credit for." There was no way he was telling Scrimgeour the full truth.

Scrimgeour evaluated the response, tapped the parchment with his wand to created copies and handed a copy to Severus. "I will be forwarding these to Harry's head of house as well. I believe that is Minerva McGonagall. I imagine she will want to share these with him immediately."

"Thank you Minister. I know Mr. Potter will be grateful as well." He took the offered parchment and left quickly.

He paused outside long enough to scan the results and see that Harry had not only passed all his NEWTs but had achieved three Outstandings and five Exceeds Expectations, more than qualifying him for any career path he chose.

He raced back to Spinner's End to grab his things and stopped long enough to fire call Minerva about the results only to find out she had just received a copy of them.

"Minerva, I would like to be there when you give them to him."

"Of course, come right back and I'll summon him. We'll be in my office."

When Severus' face faded from her fire, Minerva called, "Dobby."

"How may Dobby serve you Deputy Headmistress?"

"Dobby, find me Draco Malfoy and have him report to my office immediately."


End file.
